This invention relates to a motorcycle and more particularly to an improved seating arrangement for such a vehicle.
In motorcycles equipped with rear seats for passengers, the rear seat is normally placed at approximately the same level as the driver's seat. As a result, the passenger's line of vision is obstructed by the head of the driver. This not only decreased the passenger's enjoyment of riding on the motorcycle but also can make the passenger nervous during long trips.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved seating arrangement for a motorcycle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a motorcycle seating arrangement wherein the passenger may alter or adjust his seating position.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a motorcycle seating arrangement wherein the passenger is afforded a greater view than with conventional prior art seating arrangements.